In today's dealerships, rental car facilities, valet lots and self-parking lots, people have challenges with locating vehicles. Whether it is the location of a certain number of vehicles on a dealerships lot for a perspective buyer, perhaps based on a specific make and model of the vehicle for instance, or a vehicle dropped off by a customer that has a trouble code set and needs repair, knowing where the vehicle is at within the dealership saves time and reduces frustration for all involved. Rental car facilities and valet lots often have one person drop the car off and then another pick the car up, and in this transfer, the location of the vehicle can become confusing. Even when self-parking a car, it can be easy to forget the exact last location in a large parking lot or multi-floor parking structure, and having a solution for locating your own car can save time and reduce stress. People want a cost effect solution that helps them find their car efficiently and in a timely manner.